jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Darth Maul
, ZabrakEpisode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung (später Cyborg)Darth Maul – Der dunkle Jäger |Rasse= |Volk=DathomiriStar Wars Insider #122 |Geschlecht=Männlich |Haut=Rot |Haare= |Augen=Rot/Gelb |Größe=*1,75 Meter *2.13 Meter (Nach der Rehabilitation)The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.35 |Körpermasse=81 Kilogramm''Kopf an Kopf – Duell der Teams'' |Merkmale=*Tätowierungen am ganzen Körper''Star Wars Tales #24 - Marked'' *später Beine aus Droidenschrott |Geburt=54 VSY(19GrS)Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force |Tod= |Heimat=*Iridonia (Geburt) *Dathomir (frühe Kindheit) *Mustafar (Kindheit; Training) *Lotho Minor (Exil) |Familie=*Kycina (Mutter)Restraint *Savage Opress (Bruder) *Feral (Bruder) |Beruf=Sith |Meister=*Darth SidiousLabyrinth des Bösen *Meltch Krakko |Padawane= |Schüler=Savage Opress (kurzzeitig)Darth Maul: Todesurteil |Organisation= |Position=Sith-Lord |Dienstgrad= |Einheit= |Spezialgebiet= |Ausrüstung= |Bewaffnung=*Doppelklingenlichtschwert *Dunkelschwert (kurzzeitig) |Fahrzeug=*''Scimitar'Darth Maul – Der Schattenjäger'' *''Blutflosse'' |Einsätze= |Aufträge= |Vorgehen= |Verbrechen= |Zugehörigkeit=*Nachtbrüder-Clan *Orden der Sith-Lords *HandelsföderationGalactic Battlegrounds *TodeswacheDarth Maul: Dunkle Verschwörung *Schatten-Kollektiv *Regierung von Mandalore }} '''Darth Maul oder auch Khameir Sarin, wie er in Wirklichkeit hieß, war ein dathomirischer Zabrak Sith-Lord. Ursprünglich war er ein dathomirischer Nachtbruder und wurde Maul genannt. Maul bedeutet in Basic soviel wie "Steithammer". Er wurde auf dem Planeten Iridonia von seiner Mutter Kycina im Jahre 54 VSY ausgetragen und in seiner Kindheit auf Dathomir aufgezogen. Noch als Kind wurde Maul von seiner Mutter an den Dunklen Lord der Sith, Darth Sidious übergeben, um dem Sith-Training in Sidious' geheimen Unterschlupf auf Mustafar unterzogen zu werden. Er bediente sich des Juyo- und des Jar'Kai-Lichtschwertstils. Ebenso erlernte er auf meisterhafter Ebene den waffenlosen Kampfstil Teräs Käsi, in dem er sich an Duelldroiden übte. In jedem dieser Kampfstile wurde er Meister und wählte sich für den Kampf ein Lichtschwert mit Doppelklinge aus. Während seiner Ausbildung wurde er mehr in den Wegen der Sith und als Sith-Attentäter ausgebildet und weniger als ein Sith-Schüler mit kompletter Ausbildung, da dies ein Verstoß gegen die Regel der Zwei gewesen wäre, denn sein Meister Darth Sidious war noch Schüler des Muun Sith-Lords Darth Plagueis. Plagueis jedoch wusste von Sidious' Schüler und unterstützte ihn bei der Entscheidung, diesen zu trainieren. Wegen der Verletzung der Regel der Zwei wurde Maul nur so ausgebildet, dass man auf ihn auch hätte verzichten können. Er war darauf ausgelegt, Gegner leicht auszuschalten und bei einem Fehlversuch Sidious und Plagueis nicht zu gefährden. Maul fiel besonders durch seine rote, mit schwarzen Tätowierungen überzogene Haut auf. Im Jahr 32 VSY wurde Darth Maul während der Blockade von Naboo von Darth Sidious nach Naboo entsandt, um die Handelsföderation bei ihrer Absicht, den Planeten unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen, zu unterstützen. Nachdem die Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn und Obi-Wan Kenobi die junge Königin Padmé Amidala dabei unterstützten, den Planeten zurückzuerobern, trafen sie während ihrer Ankunft im Palast auf Maul. Die Jedi entschieden sich, zu zweit gegen den Sith-Lord anzukämpfen, wobei es Maul gelang, Qui-Gon mit einem Stich in die Brust zu töten. Obwohl es Maul fast gelungen wäre, Obi-Wan ebenfalls in den Tod zu schicken, schaffte es der Padawan, den Zabrak zweizuteilen und ihn in den Reaktorschacht stürzen zu lassen. Der gefallene Sith verbrachte fast zehn Standardjahre auf dem Schrottplaneten Lotho Minor im Exil, während die Jedi glaubten, er sei schon lange tot. Auf dem Müllplaneten diente ihm ein Anacondaner namens Morley, der glaubte, der verrückte Maul könnte die Erde zum Beben bringen. Eines Tages erfuhr die Nachtschwester Talzin, dass Maul die Teilung seines Körpers überlebt hatte. Talzin schickte Mauls Bruder Savage Opress, der kurz zuvor seinen und Mauls Bruder Feral getötet hatte, aus, um Maul zu ihr zu bringen. Dieser Plan war erfolgreich und Savage überbrachte seinen Bruder der Nachtschwester, die auf Dathomir geblieben war. Sie gab Maul neue kybernetische Beine, die es ihm erlaubten, besser zu laufen. Er beschloss, mit Hilfe von Savage einen Rachefeldzug zu beginnen, um dem Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, den er am meisten hasste, das Leben zu nehmen. Er hatte das Ziel, die Jedi mit eine selbst aufgestellten Armee auszulöschen. Er begann mit einem Teil von Hondo Ohnakas Piratenbande, die er dazu überredete, sich gegen Hondo Ohnaka zu wenden, wenn er sich nicht auch anschlösse. Obi-Wan kam jedoch hinzu, um ihn zu töten, änderte jedoch seinen Plan, indem er den Piraten half. Als sie in einen Kampf mit Obi-Wan verwickelt wurden, verlor Savage seinen rechten Arm. Maul entschloss sich, zu fliehen, wobei ihm eines seiner künstlichen Beine abfiel. Als sie von dem Planeten entkamen, wurden sie von dem Anführer der Death Watch, Pre Vizsla, gerettet, welcher Maul wiederum neue Beine anbrachte. Maul und Vizla vereinbarten, ein Bündnis zu gründen, um Vizlas Heimatplaneten Mandalore zu erobern. Sie nannten dieses Verbrecherbündnis das „Schatten-Kollektiv“. Nachdem sie mehrere Mächte der Unterwelt für sich gewonnen hatten, beschlossen sie, die Bevölkerung mit einem Streich zu überzeugen, dass die wahren Herrscher von Mandalore ihre alten Krieger wären. Als der Planet sich in Vizlas Händen befand, entschied dieser, die beiden Zabrak-Brüder in das Staatsgefängnis zu werfen. Die beiden entkamen jedoch mit der Macht und Maul machte mit Savage aus, Vizla in einem Zweikampf zu töten, um die Herrschaft an sich zu reißen. Als dies geschehen war, vereinbarte Darth Maul mit dem ehemaligen Premierminister Almec, dass der Mensch das Volk beherrschen solle. Als Obi-Wan von Mauls Machenschaften erfuhr, beschloss er, die Herzogin Satine Kryze aus dessen Händen zu befreien. Maul erreichte dadurch sein Ziel, an Kenobi Rache zu nehmen, indem er Satine vor den Augen des Jedi exekutierte. Palpatine, sein alter Meister, spürte bei diesem Ereignis eine Erschütterung der Macht und reiste mit seinem Schiff zu dem Planeten. Sidious tötete in dem Duell Savage und entmachtete Maul, mit dem er – wie er behauptete – noch andere Pläne hätte. Biographie Frühes Leben und Ausbildung zu Sith-Lord Geburt und frühe Kindheit thumb|left|140px|Maul als kleiner Junge. Der dathomirische männliche Zabrak Maul wurde 54 VSY auf dem Planeten Irdonia, einem Kolonieplaneten der Zabrak, von einer Dathomir-Hexe namens Kycina geboren. Maul bedeutet auf Basic "Streithammer". Seine Mutter gab ihm diesen Namen, da sie früh spürte, wie stark die Macht in ihrem Sohn war.Darth Plagueis In einer anderen, nicht näher bekannten Sprache heißt er Khameir Sarin. Mauls Vater wurde, der Tradition der Nachtschwestern folgend, kurz nach der Geburt seines Sohnes getötet. Wenig später traf seine Mutter auf Darth Sidious. Sie übergab ihm den Neugeborenen, um ihn vor dem Einfluss der Nachtschwestern zu bewahren. Sidious brachte den kleinen Zabrak nach Mustafar, um ihn anschließend mit den Lehren der Dunklen Seite der Macht vertraut zu machen. Maul, Savage Opress und Feral waren Brüder der gleichen Abstammung. Kycina wollte, dass einer ihrer Jungen nicht unter der Kontrolle von Mutter Talzin aufwuchs. Kurz nach Mauls Geburt begegnete Kycina dem Schüler des Sith-Lords Darth Plagueis, Darth Sidious, auf einem Marktplatz. Sie sprach ihn höflich an in der Hoffnung, der Mann würde ihr Angebot annehmen. Sidious tat zunächst so, als hätte er sie nicht bemerkt, bis die Frau ihn wiederum ansprach. Sidious stellte bald fest, dass sie eine menschliche Dathomir-Hexe war. Sie schmeichelte ihm und hoffte weiterhin, dass er ihr Angebot annehmen würde. Palpatine vermutete zunächst, dass sie Credits von ihm wollte. Kurze Zeit später musste der Sith-Lord jedoch feststellen, dass es sich bei diesem Angebot um einen Säugling handelte. Sidious vermutete zunächst, dass es sich um ein gestohlenes Kind handelte, da die Mutter ein Mensch war und keine Dathomiri. Maul hatte schon Hörner, die allerdings noch sehr weich waren. Sidious fragte sie, ob sie denn eine Drogenabhängige wäre, was sie jedoch verneinte. Sie erklärte dem Sith-Lord, dass ihr Sohn durch eine Frau namens Talzin in Gefahr wäre und sie ihn deshalb hergeben möchte. Ausbildung zum Sith Anfangs wurde er von TD-D9, genannt Deenine, ausgebildet. Als Maul während eines Trainings unabsichtlich die Macht benutzte, wurde er von Sidious nach Tosste gebracht. Dort berichtete er Maul von der Macht. Im Laufe der nächsten Jahre reiste der Sith-Lord oft mit seinem Schüler dortin, um ihn in der Macht zu unterweisen. Hier trainierte der junge Zabrak auch zum ersten mal mit einem Lichtschwert. Als er 7 Jahre alt war, wurde Maul 17 Tage ohne Überlebensausrüstung auf Mustafar ausgesetzt. Nachdem er diese Prüfung bestanden hatte, schickte ihn Darth Sidious in eine Akademie auf Orsis. Sowohl sein Meister, als auch Trezza, der Direktor der Akademie, verboten ihm während seines Aufenthaltes die Macht zu nutzen. Dies konnte er nur, wenn Sidious ihn für kurze Zeit zu anderen Planeten mitnahm, um ihn dort persönlich auszubilden. Während dieser Zeit freundete er sich mit dem ehemaligen Sklavenmädchen Kilindi Matako an. Er und die Nautolanerin bildeten ein gutes Team und bald gab es an der Akademie keine Herausforderungen mehr für sie. Deshalb sorgten Sidious und Trezza dafür, dass der mandalorianische Ausbilder Meltch Krakkos sich der beiden annahm. Dieser machte es ihnen nicht leicht. Er stellte ihnen Aufgaben, die ohne Hilfe durch die Macht nicht zu bewältigen waren. Einmal geriet Maul darüber so in Wut, dass er den Befehl seines Meisters missachtete und sich der dunklen Seite bediente. Während einer weiteren Trainingsmission wurde er von vier Nachtschwestern angegriffen. Um seinen Meister nicht noch einmal zu enttäuschen, verzichtete er bei der Verteidigung auf den Gebrauch der Macht. Deshalb gelang es den Angreifern ihn zu betäuben und mit auf ihr Schiff zu nehmen. thumb|left|Darth Maul vor dem Training gegen [[Kampfdroiden.]] Die Nachtschwestern wollten Maul nach Dathomir bringen. Doch wurden sie von einigen Vollick-Kriegern angegriffen. Auf einmal erschien Sidious im darauffolgendem Kampf. Er befahl den Nachtschwestern zu verschwinden und sagte, dass er sich um die Vollick-Krieger kümmern würde. Maul sollte nach Orsis zurückkehren, um alle in der Akademie zu töten, damit es keine Zeugen gäbe. Danach zog der junge Sith mit seinem Meister nach Coruscant. Bereits in jungen Jahren erhielt Darth Maul als Anerkennung für seine treuen Dienste von seinem Meister die Pläne für sein zukünftiges Doppelklingenlichtschwert. Es lag in der Tradition der Sith, dass der Schüler sein Lichtschwert selbst baute, um alle Geheimnisse seiner Waffe zu kennen. Während seiner Ausbildung zum Sith wuchs Maul zu einem gewissenhaften und geduldigen Zabrak heran, der seinem Meister treu ergeben war. Mit seinem Training führte Sidious die traditionelle Regel der Zwei fort, die schließlich mithilfe eines von Sidious' erdachten Plans zur Auslöschung der Jedi führen sollte. Für seinen Meister stellte Darth Maul lediglich ein Werkzeug zur Ausführung dieses Vorhabens dar und als solches sprach Sidious auch zu ihm. Darth Maul musste sich unermüdlich in schweren Trainingseinheiten beweisen, um die Fertigkeiten mit seinem Lichtschwert weiter auszubauen. Durch sein hartes Training, das von seiner Kindheit bis ins Erwachsenenalter reichte, war Darth Maul vollkommen der Dunklen Seite verfallen und von dem Gedanken besessen, die Ära der Jedi zu beenden und die Rache der Sith einzuleiten. Dies spiegelte sich auch in seinem Aussehen wieder. Sein gesamter Körper war mit schwarzen Zackenmuster tätowiert und seine Zähne waren zudem gekrümmt und gelb verfärbt. thumb|Darth Mauls vollständig tätowierter Körper. Im Jahr 33 VSY bewies Darth Maul in einer von Darth Sidious gestellten Prüfung seine außerordentlichen körperlichen Fähigkeiten. Nachdem er auf dem Planeten Hypori dutzende von Kampf- und Attentäterdroiden zerstörte sowie diversen Fallen entwich, war Sidious davon überzeugt, seinem Schüler die ersten Missionen anvertrauen zu können. Für seine Reisen bekam Darth Maul von seinem Meister sein eigenes Raumschiff geschenkt, einen Sith-Infiltrator, der Scimitar genannt wurde. Es ist in äußerst wendiges Schiff mit eingebauter Tarnvorrichtung, einen Platz für Mauls Sith-Bike und Suchdroiden. Letzte Prüfung Sith Lord (37-32 VSY) Der Yinchorri-Aufstand Sabotage auf Dorvalla Nach seiner erfolgreichen Mission zur Zerschlagung der Schwarzen Sonne, schickte Sidious seinen Schüler zum Planeten Dorvalla. Dort führten die beiden Bergbauunternehmen Lommite Limited und InterGalactic Ore bereits seit Jahren einen skrupellosen Wettbewerb um die Förderung des kostbaren Erzes Lommit. Die beiden Unternehmen betrieben einen eigenständigen Handel und waren daher nicht auf die Unterstützung der Handelsföderation angewiesen. Da Sidious die Handelsföderation zur Ausführung seiner weiteren Pläne benutzen wollte, war er danach bestrebt, ihnen mehr Einfluss im Galaktischen Senat zu ermöglichen. Darth Mauls Aufgabe war es, die beiden Unternehmen derart zu schwächen, dass sie auf die Handelsföderation angewiesen waren und diese den Planeten im Senat vertreten konnte.Darth Maul - Saboteur Nach seiner Ankunft auf Dorvalla belauschte Darth Maul die Bergbaufirmen und fand heraus, dass die beiden Unternehmen unabhängig voneinander die Verbrecherbande Toom-Clan angeheuert hatten, um gegenseitig eine Erzlieferung des Konkurrenten nach Eriadu zu sabotieren. Als die beiden Unternehmen jedoch herausfanden, dass ihre Verbrecherbande ein Doppelspiel durchgezogen hatte, schlossen sie gemeinsam einen Pakt gegen den Toom-Clan. Darth Maul agierte hauptsächlich im Hintergrund und sorgte dafür, dass in dem Kleinkrieg beide Bergbauunternehmen an Stärke und Selbstständigkeit verloren. Diese Ereignisse führten letztlich dazu, dass sich Lommite Limmited und InterGalactic Ore zusammenschließen und die Handelsföderation mit einbinden mussten, da sie keine eigenen Transportschiffe für den galaktischen Handel besaßen. Darth Sidious zeigte sich sehr erfreut über das Geschick seines Schülers. Wie geplant hatten die Neimoidianer der Handelsföderation an Machteinfluss gewonnen. thumb|left|Darth Maul im Kampf gegen [[Mighella.]] Zerschlagung der Schwarzen Sonne Kurz nach Beendung seiner Prüfung im Jahr 33 VSY, erhielt Darth Maul von Sidious den Auftrag, die Führungsebene des Verbrechersyndikats der Schwarzen Sonne zu zerschlagen. Da Sidious plante, in Kürze den Planeten Naboo vom galaktischen Handel abzuschotten, durfte sich keine weitere Verbrecherorganisation einmischen und das Embargo stören. Sidious bestand jedoch darauf, nur den Unterlord Alexi Garyn und seinen unterstellten Rat von neun Vigos auszulöschen, da ihm die Verbrecherorganisation für spätere Zwecke nützlich erschien. Zunächst reiste Darth Maul zu Vigo Darnadas Raumstation, der sein erstes Opfer darstellen sollte. Nach dem Mord an dem Sullustaner Feen Fenoob, traf Darth Maul auf Darnadas Vollstrecker namens Asa Naga und Gargachykk, denen er sich lediglich mit dem Namen „Maul“ vorstellte. Der Sith gab vor, Darnada künftig als Leibwächter dienen zu wollen, sodass er anschließend von den Vollstreckern direkt in Darnadas Gemächer geführt wurde. Nach einem kurzen Kampf gegen dessen Leibwächterin Sinya ermordete er Vigo und sämtliche Krieger seiner Raumstation. Lediglich Asa Naga ließ er am Leben, da Darth Maul wusste, dass er ihn zu seinem Unterlord führen werde. Nach einem kurzen Abstecher nach Mon Calamari, wo er den Vigo Morn tötete, wurde Darth Maul durch Nagas Flucht zum Hauptquartier der Schwarzen Sonne auf dem Planeten Ralltiir geführt. Dort hatten sich inzwischen alle überlebenden Vigos mitsamt ihrem Unterlord manifestiert, um vor dem ihm unbekannten Attentäter sicher zu sein. Darth Maul drang allerdings in die Festung ein und tötete dort sämtliche Auftragskiller, Elite-Krieger und schließlich auch die letzten der Vigos. Zuletzt nahm er sich Alexi Garyn vor, den er in einem Teich ertränkte. Silus thumb|Maul tötet Silus. Im 33 Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin wurde Maul von Sidious ausgesandt, um den Drovianer Silus im Äußeren Rand zu treffen, da Sidious eine Erschütterung der Macht gespürt hatte. Sidious beschuldigte Silus, dass er seine Pläne wegen der Verbindung zur dunklen Seite stören würde. Wenn die Jedi Silus' Macht spüren würden, könnte Palpatines Identität enttarnt werden. Silus war ein brutaler, blutrünstiger Gladiator, der die Macht benutzen konnte. Er kämpfte im Kampfring ausschließlich gegen schwächere Gegner, um immer Erfolg zu haben und um seine Geldgier zu befriedigen. Sidious versprach Silus, dass er sein Schüler werden würde, wenn er in der Lage wäre, Maul im Zweikampf zu vernichten. Als Maul Silus fand, zeigte dieser die Holo-Nachricht seines Meisters, welche dem Drovianer anbot, Sidious' Schüler zu werden. Ein abgrenzendes Feld umkreiste sie, welches den Umgang mit Energiewaffen verhinderte, um auch Darth Mauls Doppellichtschwert nutzlos zu machen. Wegen der Umstände wurden sie in einen Kampf gezwungen, der nur mit dem Benutzen der Macht oder anderen Techniken ohne Waffe zu gewinnen war. Der Vorschlag, dass Silus Sidious Schüler werden könnte, brachte Maul auf, was dazu führte, dass es ihm an Konzentration mangelte, und dies erlaubte Silius, die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Maul wurde gegen Ende des Kampfes jedoch so wütend, dass er die sogenannte Macht-Wut auslöste, welche das Energiefeld auseinander riss. Dies erlaubte Maul, sein Lichtschwert zu zünden und Silus zu töten. Nach dem Kampf konfrontierte Sidious den Zabrak und sagte zu ihm, dass dies lediglich ein Test seiner Fähigkeiten gewesen wäre. Jagd nach den Geheimplänen Kurz bevor Darth Sidious mit der Blockade von Naboo begann, stellte er das Verschwinden des Neimoidianers Hath Monchar, stellvertretender Vizekönig der Handelsföderation, fest und mit ihm auch das wertvolle Holocron über die Pläne der Naboo-Blockade. Daraufhin erhielt Darth Maul von seinem Meister den Auftrag, Monchar zu fangen und die Pläne wieder zurückzubringen. Sidious fügte außerdem hinzu, dass jeder getötet werden solle, der von den Plänen erfahren haben könnte. Die Spur führte Darth Maul nach Coruscant, wo er schließlich Monchar entdeckte und tötete. Infolgedessen entkam er dem Mordversuch der Kopfgeldjägerin Mahwi Lihnn, die im Auftrag der Neimoidianer nach Monchar suchte. Auf seiner weiteren Suche nach dem Holocron fand Darth Maul heraus, dass der Besitz des wertvollen Artefakts an den Informationsmakler Lorn Pavan und dessen Droiden I-5YQ übergegangen war. Kurz bevor Pavan das Holocron an den Hutt Yanth weiterverkaufen konnte, platzte Darth Maul in die Verhandlungen und tötete diesen. So gelangte er zwar in den Besitz des Holocrons, doch war es Pavan und seinem Droiden gelungen, die Flucht zu ergreifen. Mit der Absicht, die beiden Mitwissenden des Embargos von Naboo auszulöschen, nahm Darth Maul die Verfolgung auf. Dabei stieß er auf den Jedi-Meister Anoon Bondara, der im folgenden Schwertkampf Darth Maul's Speeder zur Explosion brachte und sich dabei ermordete um Pavan, I-5 und seine Padawan Darsha Assant vor Maul zu schützen. Darsha Assant, nutzte hingegen den Zeitvorsprung und flüchtete mit Pavan und I-5 in die Katakomben Coruscant´s. Darth Maul verfolgte die Flüchtlinge bis zu einer alten Lagerhalle, wo er Darsha Assant, Pavan und I-5 vorfand. Assant schloss Pavan und den Droiden in eine Karbonitkammer ein, wo sich I-5 und Pavan in Karbonit einfroren. Dadurch überlebten sie die von Assant ausgelöste Explosion, die Assant selbst das Leben kostete. Darth Maul überlebte die Explosion jedoch und verließ das Gebäude mit der Gewissheit, dass auch Pavan durch die Explosion getötet wurde. Nachdem er mit seinem Schiff und dem Holocron im Gepäck den Planeten verließ, begab er sich auf eine orbitale Raumstation. Zu seiner Überraschung wurde Darth Maul dort von Pavan das Holocron gestohlen. Noch auf der Station übergab Pavan das Holocron an Senator Palpatine, der sich zu dieser Zeit angeblich zufällig auf der Raumstation mit den anderen Senatoren verabredete. Da Palpatine in Wirklichkeit Darth Sidious war, war Darth Mauls Mission zum Teil erfüllt. Darth Maul tötete Pavan später in einem Hotelzimmer auf Coruscant, wo Palpatine ihn untergebracht hatte. Somit war Mauls Mission vollständig erfüllt und die Pläne für die Blockade konnten gerettet werden. Die Blockade konnte beginnen. Blockade von Naboo (32 VSY) Sidious stellt Maul vor thumb|right|Darth Sidious stellt der Handelsföderation Maul vor. Während Sidious mit der Handelsföderation darüber diskutierte warum er sie kontaktierte und dass sie die Jedi exekutieren sollen, befahl er Maul, dass er sich im Hintergrund zu halten hat. Dann stellte Sidious Maul vor als dieser im Hologramm sichtbar wurde. Kurz darauf startete die Handelsföderation die Invasion auf Naboo, indem Droidentransporter auf die Oberfläche brachten um den Wald zu überrennen. Mission auf Tatooine thumb|Darth Maul auf [[Tatooine.]] Während der laufenden Blockade von Naboo im Jahr 32 VSY entsandte Darth Sidious seinen Schüler Darth Maul, um die Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn und Obi-Wan Kenobi zu töten und danach Königin Amidala gefangen zu nehmen, nur dafür dass Naboo den Vertrag der Handelsföderation unterschreiben kann. Sidious führte die nichtsahnenden Republikaner auf den Planeten Tatooine, indem er ihnen eine gefälschte Nachricht von Gouverneur Sio Bibble überbringen ließ. Maul, der nur darauf gewartet hatte, gegen noch mehr Jedi anzutreten, flog daraufhin auf den Planeten, wo er die Jedi mit Hilfe von Sith-Sondendroiden ausfindig machen wollte. Als er sich über Tatooine aus dem Hyperraum kam, wurde er in einen Hinterhalt gelockt wo ihn togorianische Piraten angriffen. Bevor sie sein Raumschiff Scimitar unter ihre Kontrolle bringen konnten, schlüpfte Maul mithilfe einer Rettunskapsel in den Piraten-Frachter. Dort tötete er sechs der Piraten, wozu auch der Captain zählte. Er brachte mit Protonentorpedos den Frachter zum Explodieren, indem er sie in den Antrieb schoss. Er entkam der Explosion mit einer Verletzung am Bein die ihm Hela-Tan zugefügt hatte. Hela-Tan starb im Weltall da er zu lange ohne Sauerstoff auskommen musste. thumb|left|Maul wird von einem Tusken-Räuber angegriffen. Maul landete auf dem Wüstenplaneten mit sehr großem Abstand von den Jedi und der Königin. Am nächsten Morgen wurde er jedoch von einer Gruppe Tusken-Räubern aufgeweckt, die es tatsächlich schafften den Sith-Lord zu ihren Banthas zu locken, da er glaubte es seien Spione gewesen die von den Jedi geschickt wurden waren. Die Spuren der Banthas führten über Dünen bis zu einem Canyon, den er nach Lebensformen absuchte wobei ein reiterloser Bantha in seine Sicht torkelte. Als Maul von dem Reittier abgelenkt wurde griff ihn ein einzelner Tusken-Räuber mit seinem Gaderffii-Stock an. Maul reagierte und aktivierte eine seiner Lichtschwertklingen womit er seinen Gegner tötete. Nach dem Kurzen Kampf kamen die dreißig Kameraden des Räubers zum Vorschein, als sie aus ihren Verstecken sprangen. Als er kurz darauf von den Sandleuten umzingelt war, manövrierten die Tusken-Räuber ihn an die steinige Wand der Schlucht. Maul entschied sich aus dem Kampf zu fliehen, da er so eine große Menge von Sandleuten mit seinem verletzten Bein nicht besiegen konnte. Seine plötzliche Entscheidung ließ die Wilden verblüfft zurück, wobei Maul zu seinem Schiff floh.Darth Maul's Revenge Als einer der Jedi eine Sonde bemerkte folgte er ihr und zerstörte sie. Maul folgte ihm bis zu dem Raumschiff Dusty Duck. Dort fand er statt der Königin und dem Jedi die Pa'lowick Aneesa Dym. Er streckte die unschuldige Frau mit dem Lichtschwert nieder. Als Qui-Gon zum königlichen Raumschiff zurückkehrte, griff Darth Maul den Jedi-Meister auf seinem Speeder-Bike mit seinem Lichtschwert an. Obwohl der Jedi sichtlich überrascht war gegen einen Machtbenutzer zu kämpfen, gelang ihm die Flucht auf die Rampe des königlichen Raumschiffs. Duell auf Naboo Im weiteren Verlauf der Blockade befahl Darth Sidious seinem Schüler auf Naboo den Kopf der Handelsföderation Vizekönig Gunray zu überwachen. Im Hangar des Palastes von Theed begegneten sich Darth Maul und Qui-Gon Jinn wieder. Da nun auch dessen Padawan Obi-Wan im Kampf mitwirkte, musste sich Darth Maul gegen zwei Angreifer gleichzeitig verteidigen. Mit seinem Doppelklingenlichtschwert konnte er die Angriffe der Jedi parieren und den Kampf in Richtung des Kraftwerkes von Theed führen. Schließlich zog er sich in einen schmalen Korridor der durch Laserbarrieren zeitlang geschützt war zurück, wodurch er Obi-Wan von Qui-Gon trennen konnte. Darth Maul gewann den Zweikampf gegen Qui-Gon Jinn, streckte den Jedi nieder und verwundete ihn tödlich. thumb|Darth Maul im Kampf gegen [[Obi-Wan Kenobi.]] Obwohl er gegen Qui-Gon siegreich war, erwies sich der Kampf gegen den über den Tod seines Meisters wütenden Obi-Wan als noch schwieriger. Der Jedi schaffte es, Darth Mauls Lichtschwert zu zerteilen, so dass dieser nur noch mit einer Klinge kämpfen konnte. Nachdem der Sith Obi-Wan mit der Macht über den Rand des Reaktorschachtes geschleudert hatte, verlor dieser sein Lichtschwert. Er konnte sich allerdings an einem Vorsprung des Reaktorschachtes festklammern, sodass er dort hilflos hing, während Darth Maul über ihm stand. Doch Maul beging einen schwerwiegenden Fehler, als er mit dem Jedi spielte, anstatt ihn sofort zu töten. Obi-Wan besann sich wiederum auf die Kräfte der Macht, katapultierte sich aus dem Reaktorschacht und holte Qui-Gons Lichtschwert mit Hilfe der Macht zu sich. Auf dieses Manöver war Maul nicht vorbereitet. Überrascht hielt er einen Moment lang inne, was seine sichere Niederlage bedeutete. Er wurde durch Obi-Wans folgenden Lichtschwerthieb in zwei Hälften geteilt und fiel in den Reaktorschacht. Dank seiner unersättlichen Wut gelang es ihm gegen das Schicksal zu kämpfen, indem er die Macht benutzte und überlebte. Irgendwie war es ihm gelungen quer durch die Galaxis nach Lotho Minor zu reisen, um dort die nächste Zeit umgeben von Müll und Verrücktheit, die einzigen Erinnerungen, dass er ruiniert und hintergangen worden war. Klonkriege (20 VSY) Vorgeschichte Während der Klonkriege schickte Graf Dooku seine Attentäterin Asajj Ventress auf Befehl von Darth Sidious in den Tod, doch sie überlebte und wollte sich rächen. Nach einem erfolglosen Attentat auf Dooku entschieden sich Ventress und Talzin, die Anführerin der Dathomirhexen, einen anderen Weg zu gehen. Beide wollten einen Kämpfer bei Dooku einschleusen, um ihn zu töten. Also offerierte Talzin Dooku einen neuen Attentäter vom gleichen Kaliber wie Maul, einem dathomirischen Zabrak, dessen Bruder Savage Opress. Nach einer magischen Behandlung, die Opress stärker machte, wurde er Dooku übergeben, der ihn in den Wegen der Macht ausbildete und im Lichtschwertkampf trainierte. Nach einer gescheiterten Mission auf Toydaria tauchte Ventress auf, erinnerte Opress an seine wahre Loyalität und beide griffen Dooku mit ihren Lichtschwertern an. Aber im Verlauf des Kampfes auf dem [[Providence-Klasse Zerstörer|Zerstörer der Providence-Klasse]] stellte sich heraus, dass Opress Dooku immer noch nicht gewachsen war, woraufhin Ventress ihn beschimpfte. Opress griff daraufhin beide an, wobei sie sich ihm entziehen konnten, kurz bevor Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker auftauchten. Es entbrannte ein Kampf zwischen den dreien, der sie bis in den Hangar führte, wo die Kampfdroiden das Feuer auf alle eröffneten, auch auf Opress. Er schaffte es, mit einem Machtstoß die Droiden auszuschalten und mit einem Solarsegler zurück nach Dathomir zu fliehen. Dort eröffnete ihm Talzin, dass sein Bruder Darth Maul noch im Äußeren Rand lebe und er ihn trainieren könne, um alle seine Feinde zu besiegen. Sie gab ihm einen Talisman, der ihn zu Maul führen sollte. Savage entdeckt Maul Als Savage ihn schließlich auf Lotho Minor fand, konnte Maul sich an nichts mehr erinnern. Er spürte nur Hass auf denjenigen, der für sein elendes Dasein verantwortlich war. Doch durch Mutter Talzin erlangte er seine Erinnerungen zurück und schwor Rache. Talzin half ihm, indem sie sein spinnenähnliches Hinterteil, was seinen abgetrennten Unterkörper bislang ersetzt hatte, gegen brauchbare Metallbeine aus Droidenschrott austauschte, auf denen er nach einigen wackeligen Schritten mit Savage in den Frachter gelangte. Mauls Rehabilitation Kampf gegen Kenobi und Ventress Er wusste, dass er Hilfe brauchte, um Kenobi herzulocken, weshalb er Savage nach Raydonia begleitete. Dort angekommen landeten sie mit ihrem gestohlenen Frachter vor einem Dorf. Als die beiden Sith ausstiegen, kamen Kinder herbeigeeilt, um die neuen Besucher zu sehen. Darth Maul nahm eine Gruppe der Kinder und filmte, wie er jeden einzelnen nacheinander tötete. Diese Nachricht spielte er Obi-Wan zu und sagte währenddessen, dass er Rache verüben würde – Rache dafür, dass der Jedi sein Leben zerstört habe. Als Obi-Wan in dem Dorf eintraf, kam dieser an Leichen und zerstörten Häusern vorbei, bis er schließlich auf eine Hochebene gelangte, die hinter dem Dorf lag. Dort angekommen wurde Kenobis Weg von Darth Maul gekreuzt. Maul stand auf dem letzten brennendem Gebäude. thumb|left|Darth Maul vs. [[Obi-Wan Kenobi.]] „Ihr seid es tatsächlich!“, sagte Kenobi mit angewiedertem Gesicht und zündete sein Lichtschwert, bereit, erneut den Kampf mit Maul aufzunehmen, als hinter Obi-Wan Savage auftauchte und die drei in einen Kampf gerieten, in dessen Verlauf Kenobi besiegt wurde. Auf dem Schiff folterte Maul Kenobi solange, bis Ventress dazwischen ging, die sich in das Schiff geschlichen hatte. Ventress lieh Kenobi eines ihrer Lichtschwerter, woraufhin ein Kampf zwischen den alten Feinden entbrannte. Ventress verlor eines ihrer Lichtschwerter und Kenobi erlangte seines von Darth Mauls Gürtel zurück. Nach einem langen Kampf flüchteten Kenobi und Ventress in das nächste Cockpit, wo sie den beiden Sith knapp entkamen. Savage und sein Bruder trieben daraufhin in dem gestohlenem Frachter im Weltall und Maul meinte, dass er lange auf Kenobi gewartet hätte und ruhig noch länger warten könne. Als Maul mit seinem Bruder wenig später in einem Raumhafen am Äußeren Rand war, stellten sich ihnen die Jedi Finn Ertay und ein Nikto entgegen. Als Ertay dem Nikto helfen wollte, der von Opress getötet wurde, wurde sie von Maul hinterrücks erstochen. Gejagter der Jedi Schlacht von Florrum thumb|Maul kämpft gegen [[Kopfgeldjäger.]]Maul und Savage infiltrierten eine Raumstation und zerstörten die dort anwesenden Sicherheitsdroiden. Schließlich stahlen sie die Credits aus dem Safe. Maul meinte, dass Geld alleine die Jedi nicht besiegen könne, Savage wiederum fand, dass sie ihre Kräfte verbünden sollten, um dann gemeinsam über die Galaxis zu herrschen. Maul hielt sich jedoch an die Regel der Zwei und nach einem kurzen "Trainingskampf" ordnete sich Savage als Schüler unter. Schließlich flogen sie nach Florrum und erkauften sich dort die Loyalität einiger Piraten. Anschließend versuchten sie Florrum zu erobern und kämpften gegen Hondos Piraten. Viel zu früh spürten Adi Gallia und Obi-Wan Kenobi die beiden Sith auf. Im Kampf tötete Savage Adi Gallia, woraufhin Kenobi und die Piraten sich in einen Tunnel zurückzogen. Sie teilten sich auf, Hondos Männer gegen die von den Sith. Obi-Wan wurde daraufhin von Maul und Savage verfolgt. Der Jedi, der Adi Gallias Lichtschwert an sich genommen hatte, kämpfte nun mit beiden Schwertern und trennte einen Arm von Savages Körper. Aus Zorn nutzte Maul die Macht, um Kenobi an das Ende des Tunnels zu befördern und die Wand einstürzen zu lassen, sodass Savage erstmal vor Kenobi sicher war. Die Sith rannten ins Freie und sahen nun, dass sich ihre Piraten wieder Hondo angeschlossen hatten und sie nun fliehen mussten. Im Kampf schoss Hondo Darth Maul ein Bein ab, sodass es die beiden Sith nur knapp ins Schiff schafften. Einer von Hondos Piraten schoss das Schiff der Sith daraufhin mit einer Rakete ab. Die Sith schafften es gerade noch ins nächste Cockpit, mit welchem sie dann ins All flohen. Später wurden sie völlig unterkühlt von Pre Viszla aufgefunden und in ihr Lager gebracht. Gründung des Schatten-Kollektivs Beitritt zur Death Watch Sammlung der Verbrecherfamilien Übernahme von Mandalore Duell mit Pre Viszla Darth Maul und sein Bruder Savage übernahmen die Herrschaft über Mandalore durch einen Staatsstreich. Dadurch wurde Maul der Herrscher über Mandalore. Rache an Kenobi Er befreite Almec aus den Gefängnis und erklärte ihn zum neuen Premierminister. Die Herzogin Satine Kryze nahmen sie gefangen. Als der Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi die Herzogin retten wollte, merkte Maul, dass Kenobi mehr leiden würde, wenn er Satine tötet, weshalb er dies vor den Augen von Kenobi tat. thumb|Die Brüder bekämpfen Sidious. Duell mit Sidious Darth Sidious spürte, dass Darth Maul noch am Leben war, flog nach Mandalore und kämpfte dort gegen seinen ehemaligen Schüler und dessen Lehrling gegen Maul und Savage Opress, wobei Sidious Savage tötete. Als Sidious dann sagte, dass Maul nicht mehr sein Schüler sei und Savage schwach gewesen wäre, erfüllte dies Darth Maul mit Zorn und Hass. Der kämpfte nun auch mit dem Dunkelschwert gegen Sidious und nutzte seinen Zorn und seinen Hass, um sich erfolgreich gegen Sidious' Angriffe zur Wehr zu setzen, doch als Sidious Maul in die Luft hob, auf den Boden und gegen die Wand warf, spürte Maul etwas, das er noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte: Angst. Schließlich war Maul von seinem ehemaligen Meister besiegt worden und bat um Gnade, woraufhin Sidious Maul folterte, jedoch beschloss, ihn am Leben zu lassen, da er für ihn noch eine Verwendung habe. Mauls Doppelgänger PROXYs Projektion von Maul thumb|PROXY als Darth Maul. Bei Galen Mareks Mission auf Raxus-Prime im Jahre 2 VSY wurde Vaders Schüler von dem Droiden PROXY angegriffen. Proxy war ein Holo-Droide, der Projektionen echter Persönlichkeiten wiedergeben konnte. Er gehörte Galen Marek selbst, welcher ihn zu Trainingszwecken gebrauchte. Oft war er der Überbringer von Nachrichten, die Darth Vader schickte.The Force Unleashed (Videospiel) In dem Kampf zwischen PROXY und Galen Marek während der zweiten Mission auf Raxus Prime benutzte PROXY zuerst das Programm einer Schattenwache des Imperiums. Die zweite Wahl war Maris Brood, gegen die Starkiller auf Felucia kämpfte. Nachdem PROXY wieder eine Projektion einer Schattenwache hervorbrachte, verwandelte dieser sich in den Jedi Rahm Kota, der Marek bei seinen Machenschaften behilflich war. Bei der vierten Verwandlung kam die Projektion der ehemaligen Jedi-Meisterin Shaak Ti zum Vorschein, die Starkiller ebenfalls auf Felucia tötete. Nach Shaak Ti änderte PROXY zum dritten Mal das Programm wieder zu einer Schattenwache. Als Marek glaubte, er hätte jede der Projektionen, die PROXY zur Verfügung standen, schon besiegt, brachte PROXY eine Projektion des Sith-Lords Darth Maul hervor. thumb|[[Anakin Skywalker|Darth Vader Darth Mauls Doppelgänger.]] Duell gegen Darth Vader Kurz vor der Schlacht von Yavin im Jahr 0 VSY wurde Darth Vader auf der Suche nach den gestohlenen Plänen des Todessterns auf den Mond Kalakar VI gelockt, wo ihn drei Schüler der Dunklen Seite der Macht erwarteten. Sie erklärten ihm, er sei unwürdig, ein Diener Palpatines zu sein, da noch zu viel Gutes, zu viel von Anakin Skywalker, in ihm stecke. Gereizt wollte Vader die Schüler, von denen weder er noch Palpatine etwas wussten, vernichten. Dabei wurde er jedoch von einer Gestalt abgehalten, die sich als Darth Maul ausgab und diesem ähnlich sah. Die drei Anhänger der Dunklen Seite erklärten, dass es möglich sei, ein Individuum zum Leben zu erwecken, sofern der Hass nur groß genug wäre. So erschufen sie Darth Maul, um einen würdigen Schüler für Palpatine bereitzustellen. Die drei Anhänger der Dunklen Seite wollten, dass Darth Maul wieder seinen rechtmäßigen Platz an Palpatines Seite einnahm, doch dazu musste er erst Vader vernichten. So kam es zu einem Duell auf Leben und Tod und obwohl Maul aufgrund seiner körperlichen Fitness und seines Doppelklingenlichtschwertes technisch überlegen war und über den größeren Hass verfügte, wurde er von Vader aufgrund seines unendlichen Hasses auf sich selbst besiegt. Vader durchbohrte ihn mit seinem eigenen Lichtschwert und fügte Maul damit eine todbringende Wunde zu. Nach dem gewonnenen Duell wollte er sich wieder den Schülern zuwenden, als erneut jemand einschritt. Palpatine, der Vader gefolgt war, vernichtete die Schüler mit Machtblitzen der Dunklen Seite. Ob es sich dabei um einen tatsächlich wiederbelebten Darth Maul oder lediglich um ein Abbild seiner selbst handelte, ist nicht bekannt. Aber die Vermutung liegt nahe, dass es sich um einen Klon handelte. Duell gegen Luke als Hologramm thumb|200px|Darth Maul mit Spinnenbeinen. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Ausrüstung Lichtschwert Das Lichtschwert von Darth Maul fiel in erster Linie durch seine beiden Klingen auf, die von den Enden des Griffes ausgingen. Diese sogenannten Doppelklingenlichtschwerter stellen für den Anwender eine außerordentliche Gefahr dar, da sie große Beherrschung in der Macht und in der Kampfkunst voraussetzen. Durch sein unermüdliches Training, das Darth Maul bereits seit seiner frühesten Kindheit absolvierte, konnte er sich einen perfekten Umgang mit den beiden Klingen aneignen. Darth Maul hatte sein Lichtschwert nach der Tradition der Sith selbst gefertigt. Als Vorlage dienten ihm alte Baupläne, die er von seinem Meister Darth Sidious bekommen hatte. Sidious selbst hatte die Pläne aus den Archiven der Sith, wo er alte Aufzeichnungen des Doppelklingenlichtschwerts von Exar Kun entdeckte, der seinerzeit eine ähnliche Waffe verwendete. thumb|left|Das [[Doppelklingenlichtschwert Darth Mauls.]] Auffallend war insbesondere der sehr lange und geriffelte Griff von Darth Mauls Lichtschwert. Er war beinahe doppelt so lang wie der Griff eines gewöhnlichen Lichtschwertes mit nur einer Klinge. Dies ist darauf zurückzuführen, weil in Darth Mauls Lichtschwert alle Komponenten doppelt vorhanden waren und daher zweimal soviel Raum benötigt wurde, um die facettenreichen Adegan-Kristalle, Emitter, Projektoren, Schalter und Verrieglungen unterzubringen. Obwohl für einen einwandfreien Betrieb nicht jedes Einzelteil doppelt vorhanden sein musste, war in Darth Mauls Lichtschwert dennoch die Technik von zwei Schwertern eingebaut. Dies hatte den Vorteil, dass Darth Mauls Klingen unabhängig von einander funktionierten. Er konnte eine Klinge einschalten, während die andere ausgeschaltet blieb. Wurde das Lichtschwert in einem Kampf in der Mitte des Griffes getrennt, so konnte Darth Maul immer noch mit einer Klinge weiterkämpfen ohne dass dabei die komplette Waffe unbrauchbar gemacht wurde. Datei:Thumbnail.jpg Sonstige Ausrüstung Während seiner Mission im Jahr 32 VSY, bei der Darth Maul im Auftrag von Darth Sidious Königin Amidala und ihre Jedi-Beschützer suchte, verwendete der Sith-Lord zahlreiche Ausrüstungsgegenstände, die ihm die Suche erleichtern sollten. Nach seiner Landung auf dem Wüstenplaneten Tatooine erkundete er die Gegend mithilfe seines Elektrofernglases. Dieses speziell angefertigte Gerät der Sith verfügte über ein Anbindung mit den globalen Kartografie-Scannern von Mauls Sith-Infiltrator. Mithilfe von Strahlungssensoren war das Fernglas auch für Nachtsicht geeignet und durch die starken Lichtsammlungskomponenten stellten Langstrecken-Scans kein Problem dar. Das Gerät konnte zudem eine komplette 360-Grad-Ansicht des Horizonts in einer integrierten Datenbank speichern. Diverse atmosphärische Interferenzen filterte das Fernglas automatisch aus und projizierte ein Navigationsgitter auf die Landschaft. So war es für Maul ein Leichtes, die kleine Siedlung Mos Espa auch aus weiter Entfernung zu sichten. Als Transportmittel für den Boden setzte Darth Maul einen leistungsfähigen, stark modifizierten, sehr kompakten und unscheinbaren Sith-Gleiter von historischem Design ein, den er Blutflosse nannte. Das Vehikel verfügte über keine eigenen Sensoren, da es Darth Maul vorzog, sich auf seine Sondendroiden und seinen eigenen Instinkte zu verlassen. Für seine Missionen waren ihm auch die Sith-Dunkelauge-Sondendroiden dienlich, die ebenso wie ihre Sith-Erbauer heimlich agierten und ihrer Opfer ausspionierten, um gleichzeitig den Moment des Angriffs abzuwarten. Die Droiden besaßen eine spezielle metallische Gehäusebeschichtung, die Motorengeräusche und Energieemissionen auf das Wesentliche reduzierte. Selbst für die meisten Sensorsysteme waren die Dunkelauge-Droiden unsichtbar, da Maul sie mit einer speziellen scanabsorbierenden Legierung beschichten ließ. Beziehungen Darth Sidious Darth Plagueis Obi-Wan Kenobi Savage Opress Hinter den Kulissen Dreharbeiten zu Die dunkle Bedrohung thumb|right|Eine frühe Konzeptzeichnung Darth Mauls In Die dunkle Bedrohung wird Darth Maul vom schottischen Stuntman Ray Park dargestellt, seine Stimme wurde nachträglich von Peter Serafinowicz synchronisiert''Star Wars - Das Offizielle Magazin, Ausgabe 55 Seite 11. Da Park zu diesem Zeitpunkt in mehr als 35 Filmen mitgewirkt hatte und bereits zwanzig Jahre im Stunt-Geschäft aktiv war, konnte er im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Schauspielern alle Stunts selbst ausführen. Zusammen mit Ian McDiarmid, der die Rolle des Darth Sidious übernahm, spielte Ray Park die erste Szene der Hauptdreharbeiten des Films. Diese Szene wurde am 26. Juni 1997 in den Leavesden Studios in London, England abgedreht und zeigte wie sich Darth Maul und Sidious auf einem Balkon des Planeten Coruscant über die Rückkehr der Sith und über die weitere Vorgehensweise unterhalten. Für die Verwandlung in Darth Maul musste Ray Park mehrere Stunden im Make-up unter der Leitung von Maskenbildner Paul Engelen zubringen. Für die auffällig rot-schwarze Tätowierung verwendeten die Künstler eine Farbe auf Alkohol-Basis, die sich wie Schminke auf Parks Gesicht auftragen ließ. Die kleinen Hörner auf dem kahl rasierten Kopf waren aus Gummi hergestellt worden, um Verletzungen in gefährlichen Szenen zu vermeiden. Die mit gelber Akrylfarbe bemalten Zähne sowie die gelb-roten Kontaktlinsen komplettierten die Verwandlung in den Charakter Darth Maul. Neben seinem Talent für akrobatische Stunts beherrscht Park außerdem die Fechtkunst, was ihm beim Training für den Lichtschwertkampf am Ende von ''Die dunkle Bedrohung zugute kam. Park trainierte zusätzlich täglich mehrere Stunden zusammen mit Liam Neeson und Ewan McGregor, um die von Nick Gillard erdachte Choreographie einzustudieren. Die deutsche Synchronstimme von Darth Maul übernahm Tobias Meister, der auch später Yoda synchronisierte. Nichtkanonische Geschichten Holo-Erscheinung In der Comicgeschichte Unheimliche Bedrohung, die in der 42. Ausgabe der ''Star-Wars''-Comicserie erschienen ist, taucht Darth Maul als mysteriöse Hologramm-Erscheinung zur Zeit der Neuen Republik wieder auf. Der Comic erschien ursprünglich in den US-amerikanischen Ausgaben der Star Wars Tales von Dark Horse Comics und erzählt daher von Ereignissen, die nicht dem offiziellen Star-Wars-Kanon entsprechen. Während einer diplomatischen Mission auf dem Planeten Iridonia, begegnet Luke Skywalker plötzlich dem Hologramm von Darth Maul, der mit dem Jedi den Kampf aufnimmt. Obwohl Darth Maul ein Hologramm ist, duelliert er sich mithilfe seines Doppelklingenlichtschwerts mit Luke, der den Sith schließlich mit der Macht vertreiben kann. In einem späteren Gespräch mit den Zabraks erfährt Luke, dass Darth Maul in letzter Zeit häufiger als Hologramm erscheint. Da die Zabraks selbst unter diesen Vorfällen leiden, beschließt Luke seine Verhandlungen einzustellen, um in dieser Sache nachzuforschen. Während seiner Ermittlungen begegnet er dem Wissenschaftler Drell Kahmf, der Darth Mauls Körper seinerseits aus dem Reaktorschacht von Theed barg, um sein Gehirn in anschließenden Forschungen künstlich am Leben zu erhalten. Da diese künstliche Lebenserhaltung eine Störung in der Macht verursacht, vertreibt Luke den Wissenschaftler mit seinem Lichtschwert und schaltet anschließend den Nährstoffbehälter für Mauls Gehirn ab. Battlefront II Im Spiel Battlefront II taucht Maul als spielbarer Held der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme unter anderem auf Polis Massa, Mustafar und Coruscant auf, wo er gegen Klonkrieger kämpft. Da Maul allerdings zehn Jahre vor den Klonkriegen und den ersten ausgewachsenen Klonen starb, fällt dies nicht unter den Kanon. Wieso die Macher des Spiels diesen Fehler gemacht haben, ist nicht bekannt. Sie bauten den Fehler sogar soweit aus, dass die Klonkrieger Maul sogar identifizieren und beim Namen rufen, wenn sie auf ihn treffen. Er beherrscht dort den doppelten Lichtschwertwurf, Würgegriff und Machtschub. Trivia *In der englischen Sprache gibt es das Substantiv maul, was Hammer bedeutet. Als Verb bedeutet (to) maul im Deutschen übel zurichten, große Schmerzen zufügen. Außerdem gibt es das englische Substantiv mauler, was ungefähr Pranke bedeutet. *Im Spiel Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 kann der Spieler Darth Maul als Skater wählen. *Im Film "American Pie präsentiert: Die College-Clique" gibt es einen Charakter namens Dave Maul, welcher als Champion der Star-Wars-Convention betitelt wird und eine auffällig ähnliche Kampfchoreografie an den Tag bringt. *In einigen frühen Star Wars Werken wird Iridonia als Mauls Heimatwelt genannt, unter anderen in Darth Maul: Der Schattenjäger oder The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia. In Der Schattenjäger kann er sich sogar an seine Kindertage dort erinnern. Seit den neuen Werken zur [[The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie)|TV-Serie The Clone Wars]] steht Dathomir nun als seine Heimat fest. *Es gibt Gerüchte, dass Maul neben vielen anderen Charakteren in der neuen Serie Rebels auftritt. Dies ist jedoch offiziell nicht bestätigt worden. Quellen *''Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung'' * * * * *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Darth Maul (Comic)'' *''Darth Maul – Saboteur'' *''Darth Maul – Der Schattenjäger'' *''Darth Maul – Der dunkle Jäger'' *''Darth Maul's Revenge'' *''Wiederauferstehung'' *''Unheimliche Bedrohung'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Palpatine – Aufstieg und Fall eines Imperators'' *''The Making of Episode I'' *''Battlefront II'' * * * * *''Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy'' *''Kopf an Kopf'' *''Star Wars Tales #24 - Marked'' *''Restraint'' *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Labyrinth des Bösen'' *''The Force Unleashed (Videospiel)'' }} Einzelnachweise }} bg:Дарт Моул cs:Darth Maul da:Darth Maul en:Darth Maul es:Darth Maul it:Darth Maul ja:ダース・モール hu:Darth Maul nl:Darth Maul no:Darth Maul pl:Darth Maul pt:Darth Maul ru:Дарт Мол fi:Darth Maul sv:Darth Maul tr:Darth Maul Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Zabrak Kategorie:Dathomiri Kategorie:Nachtbrüder Kategorie:Sith Kategorie:Orden der Sith-Lords Kategorie:Mitglieder des Schatten-Kollektivs